


FreeFalling

by kutikue



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Adrenaline, Gen, Short One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 19:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutikue/pseuds/kutikue
Summary: Looking to create more powerful Unversed, Vanitas decides to jump off a building and discovers a love of falling.  Adrenaline rushes are a healthy way of coping, right?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	FreeFalling

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as a part of Shades collection or on its own.

It started out as most things did, a test of skill. Fear was a powerful emotion, a tool to create the unversed. And while Vanitas professed he didn’t fear dying, in the moment the fear had been very real.

Taking the jump had been one part suicidal ideation. One part of him no longer truly believed he would ever truly be reunited with Ventus(did he even really want to be?), wanted the pain of being incomplete to stop.

Another part had been wanting to  _ feel something _ . When one of your main powers was creating creatures from negativity and emotions, becoming numb to them over time was probably normal, but Vanitas was tired of feeling mostly numb.

He screamed as he fell, Dark mist roiling off of his body in waves as Unversed took form. Most he dismissed almost as soon as they formed, either due to them being useless in the air or too weak. As the ground came closer a new burst of fear spiked in his heart, sprouting larger and fiercer Archravens until one large enough to close its talons against his arms and slow his descent formed, dropping him on the ground safely as it circled back into the sky, awaiting his commands.

His entire body shook, fear and adrenaline battling it out as he suddenly laughed. It was hard to say if the sound was more fear or relief. He had lived after all.

And he had loved the rush of it.

Vanitas spent the rest of the day memorizing the feeling, imprinting the emotion on his heart. By the end of the week he could call up the larger Archraven at a moment's notice, and was letting himself fall from heights just for the adrenaline rush.

And if a small, dark part of him sometimes considered not calling for the Unversed to catch him when he jumped, well...he was negativity, wasn’t he?


End file.
